


If your Saints don’t kill me, I might

by anothertinystory



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, do i know anything about treating wounds?, no i don't, no skin contact, no worries am i right, this plays before the events of SoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothertinystory/pseuds/anothertinystory
Summary: “Saints, Kaz. You might want to see a Healer for that.” The genuine worry in her eyes warms his stone cold heart just a little. “No need, I have someone much better.” The Wraith looks into his eyes then. “And who?” He smiles. “You, my dearest Inej.”The scene before the scene™ (you know the one). Kaz is hurt, but praise the Saints because Inej exists.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 93





	If your Saints don’t kill me, I might

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved these two since the beginning of time, but I couldn't really find a way to portray them. This is my first shot at writing Six of Crows.
> 
> *note: I’m not an english native speaker, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I’ll gladly fix them, if you point them out to me.

It's nighttime in Ketterdam and Kaz Brekker, bastard of the Barrel, has trouble heaving himself up the stairs to his rooms at the Slat. Given the limp of his leg, that's nothing out of the ordinary, but tonight he's struggling more than usual. When he finally makes it to the top floor, he takes off his vest and gloves and rummages through the drawer of his desk.

“You look at me like I've killed one of the crows you keep feeding against my advice, Wraith.” He doesn't look up, when he says this. Instead he pulls out some bandages. Inej, on the other hand, watches him carefully from her spot on the windowsill. “Mmh... Not the crows, Kaz.” Her voice indicates her disapproval. He looks up at her then. “Do you want to file a complaint?” The Wraith shoots him a wry look before answering. “You should take better care of yourself or you might trick death one too many times.” Despite the pain coming from his abdomen, her words make him smile. “Did your Saints tell you that?” 

Inej moves into the room, graceful like a cat. “My Saints don't need to tell me that you're lacking common sense every now and again, Kaz Brekker. I already know that.” Kaz lets out a laugh - one he immediately regrets. The pain makes him hunch over his desk. When he looks back up at her from his position, she's already right in front of him. He manages a smirk.

“And yet you're here.” Inej glances at his stomach. The blood has drenched his shirt. “Laugh while you still can,” she deadpans before looking at him, as if to ask for permission to come closer. Kaz holds her gaze and straightens up, leaning against the wooden surface. “Is that a threat or a premonition?” The Sulli, in turn, scoffs. “Why don't you find out?” Carefully, he lifts the fabric of his shirt to examine the wound. “Saints, Kaz. You might want to see a Healer for that.” The genuine worry in her eyes warms his stone cold heart just a little. “No need, I have someone much better.” The Wraith looks into his eyes then. “And who is that?” He smiles. “You, my dearest Inej.”

She gives him a doubtful look. “I'm not a Medik.” Kaz waves her off, shifting his weight. “Lucky me then. Most of them are just hailed psychopaths in coats.” The Wraith merely raises an eyebrow. “Takes one to know one, I suppose.” That earns her a wry smile from the bastard of the Barrel. “Don’t worry. I don’t want you to stitch me up, but if you could get me alcohol and some ointment from the shelf, I’d be eternally grateful to you.” Despite his playful tone, Inej can only imagine the worst: him passed out on the floor, dying from an infected wound. Not even her Saints could help him then. 

“Lay down, Kaz. I'm not sure how you imagined this would work out, but you’re in no condition to do this yourself.” She watches his reaction. He wants to protest, she can feel it, but after a moment he follows her request and lays down on the table, not without trouble. The Sulli moves up his shirt and begins to disinfect the wound with water and alcohol. She's only glad it's not a gunshot wound. Otherwise she'd have to retrieve the bullet somehow and that, for sure, is outside of her level of competence. 

Kaz makes no sound, but every now and then his face twists in pain. She puts the ointment on a cloth and covers his wound with it, before speaking. “This won't help for long, you know that.” He doesn't answer and Inej isn’t sure he even hears her. “I need your help bandaging it. Kaz?” She watches as he forces himself to sit up. “I can handle it from here.” His voice sounds steadier than he looks and she’s not convinced she should oblige, but the look in his eyes tells her not to counter him. Sighing, she steps back. 

“I’ll have a Medik come by, next thing tomorrow morning. You better stay alive until then.” With the distance between them, Kaz slowly transforms back to his old self. “You’re not going to pray for my recovery, are you?” _She might,_ but she’s not going to tell him that. “ _Thank you, Inej, for caring about my wellbeing_ ”, she says instead, imitating him. It’s only when she turns to leave, that he answers. “Thank you, Inej, my gracious Sulli saviour.”

She doesn’t turn around, but when she steps onto the windowsill, he can hear her mutter. “Only for you, Kaz. Only for you.”


End file.
